


One band. One Dream. One Family

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: Larry - Fandom, Lilo - Fandom, Lirry - Fandom, Lourriam - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Other, Sad Harry, rumours about Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you honeylove123 for the prompt :) loved writing this one</p><p>- Lourriam fic where Louis and Harry hear of Liam going solo and they feel like he's going to leave them and baby Freddie behind and he comforts them and tells them he would never.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p><p> </p><p>P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11<br/>But my names Riley :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	One band. One Dream. One Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeylove123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylove123/gifts).



> Thank you for reading, feedback and prompts are always welcome.

Harry P.O.V

I shuffle under the duvet before opening my eyes. The sun is strong even through the blinds so i know it must be after 9 am. I stand up slowly, trying not to wake up the sleeping body next to me.

After doing my teeth, i wonder down the hall and into the second bedroom, peeking into the cot to check on our spark out little boy. After seeing he is content, i continue my journey to find some food.

I becomes clear to me that Lou forgot the milk last night, so i throw on some joggers and a shirt and nip to the local shop.

Once there i pick up some; Milk, baby yogurts, a 5 pack of Banannas and the morning newspaper, before making the short journey home.

 

Lou is up by the time i get back, and has already made a start feeding Freddie. I hand him the yogurts and make us both a cup of tea.

I sip the tea slightly, narrowly avoiding 3rd degree burns, before realising it's too hot to drink. So to kill time, i open the newspaper and see what's happening in the world.

I expect to see a story about 'how they found the missing person' or 'this person killed this person' or an 'earthquake has struck here', i do not expect to see a picture of my fellow (CURRENT!- we are just on a break) band mate, Liam Payne clearly in an interview, with the title 'Liam Payne confirms going solo' below it.

I freeze, before dropping the paper and rushing upstairs to find my phone. This can't be happening. I mean, sure, we're on a break, but it's not for that long. Why would he even consider going solo? It's not like he needs the money. The band has done fantastic the 5 years we've been running.

I sit on the edge of the dubble bed and sigh. But, what if this is what he wants? His 'new start' card. He never wanted to be in a band anyway. He admitted that when we got put together.

What if it isn't temporary?

 

Louis comes in a few minutes later carrying a wriggling Freddie, he pops him down on the bed and gives him a teddy to play with.

"I saw the paper" he says cautiously  
"He's going solo" i mutter  
"I know. But we knew it could happen. I mean zayn did, and the band was still touring then. He might just be testing the waters, or bored of sitting at home"  
"What if he doesn't come back?" I whimper, a few tears falling on to my jeans.  
"He will. It's Liam here" Louis laughs  
"Zayn didn't" i sigh

The conversation ends there, because really, what could he really say back to that?

 

The day passes slow, and every time i phone Liam it goes to voicemail.

I'm just dosing on the sofa when the door rings. "Louis get that" i half shout/ half mumble.  
"I'm changing our son" he replies.  
Sighing i get up and open the door, muttering to the sleep invader "I don't want any"  
"Harry" the voice says, just before i shut the door. I'm walking away, and make it back to the couch before it clicks. I know that voice. I sprint to the door and fling it open, launching myself a the person.

"Hey Haz. Louis text Cheryl and asked her to get me to call you. I was nearby, so i thought i'd pop in. Dropped my phone two days ago and it broke, i'm sorry for not saying" he says apologetic as i lead him to the kitchen.

Louis comes in and puts Freddie in his highchair. He gets him some grapes and a drink, before making him some porridge.

I hand Liam the paper.

"You're leaving us" i whisper.  
"No, i'm not" he says, looking over the article.  
"You are! I read it." I snap "look here, it says 'Liam was very exited to talk about his new solo career and become accustomed to life on the road again'".

"It was taken out of context" he replies. "I said. i think i probably would enjoy going solo and seeing what it's like, but it would take time to get accustomed to going back on the road. I said would enjoy it. I also said afterwards, that i'm not ready to give up on the band yet. What we have is a great thing, and i wanna get a load more memories out of it. Then when we as a band call it a day, i might go solo. But never while 1D is going strong." He says

"I thought you were leaving us" I sob, Louis rubbing my back and nodding in agreement.

"Never" he promises.

Freddie makes a gurgling noise and we all chuckle.  
"Yes Freddie. I'm never leaving you too"

 

"I love you boys, Nialler too" Liam sighs.  
"We love you too" Louis agrees and i nod.

"One band" Liam Says  
"One dream" Louis adds  
"One Family" i finish

 

Freddie's imput is a sneeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too long, but i hope you liked it :)


End file.
